Prosta Historia
by Koliber
Summary: Czasami proste historie wcale nie są takie proste. Moja ostatnia miniaturka o Draco Malfoyu.


Jest to ostatnia z moich miniaturek o Draco - niechcący stworzyłam własną maleńką Draco Trilogy, choć w sumie ciężko to tak nazwać.

Za korektę i pierwszą opinię dziękuję mojej Becie - **klebekdrutu** (występującej również pod pseudonimem **konfabulacja**).

* * *

**Prosta Historia**

_Draco Malfoy zamyka oczy._

(Krzyki cichną, a ludzie wokół cieszą się i rozpaczają. Tylu poległych, walczących o swoje przekonania, o świat, który kochali. A on? W co wierzy, o co tak naprawdę walczy? Co czuje, gdy kurczowo ściska ramię matki, gdy wtula się w bok ojca, przerażony, że Czarny Pan powstanie, ożyje i ukarze jego rodzinę? Co czuje, wiedząc, że w każdym momencie ktoś może do nich podejść i nazwać zdrajcami, którzy postanowili zmienić strony w ostatniej chwili, pewni nadchodzącej porażki swojego prawdziwego Pana?

Widzi rozpaczających Weasleyów i myśli, że może to nie oni powinni teraz tak siedzieć skuleni obok siebie w żałobie. Kątem oka rozpoznaje przechodzącego obok Pottera i na chwilę paraliżuje go strach, bo przecież on _wszystko_ widział, _wszystko_ słyszał. Draco ma świadomość, że tylko dzięki jego pomocy udało mu się przeżyć bitwę, ale nie zamierza mu dziękować. Jeszcze nie teraz. Może nigdy? W tej chwili dziękuje tylko bogom — za to, że matka skłamała przed Czarnym Panem i dała im szansę, że odnaleźli się pośród zgiełku rzucanych klątw, że przetrwali. Że wciąż są razem.

Nie wie, jak po tym wszystkim potoczą się losy jego rodziny, ale czuje, że gorzej niż w tym roku przecież być nie może, że to już za nimi.

Ma nadzieję, że wreszcie coś się zmieni — w magicznym świecie i jego życiu — że on sam będzie mógł się zmienić i zostać kimś innym, może lepszym.

Ale, na razie, rozgląda się jedynie dookoła z lękiem w oczach i cieszy chwilą spokoju, jak gdyby miał go nigdy więcej nie zaznać.

*

Płomienie rosną, niczym żywa istota, strumieniami wściekłego ognia pochłaniając przedmioty znajdujące się w Pokoju Życzeń. Słyszy krzyki Pottera i jego przyjaciół, przeplatające się z odgłosami zniszczenia — rozsypującymi się w proch stosami książek, płonącymi bibelotami i wybuchającymi magicznymi przedmiotami. Rozpaczliwie potrząsa nieruchomym, ciężkim ciałem Goyle'a, a jego myśli biegną ku Crabbe'owi, którego stracił z oczu jakiś czas temu. Jest mu gorąco i duszno; czuje, że za chwilę się udusi. Wie już, że nie uda mu się stąd wyjść i myśli o swojej kolejnej porażce.

A kiedy powietrze wokół niego się rozrzedza i wreszcie jest w stanie normalnie oddychać, czuje się jak śmieć, który nie zasłużył na ratunek.

Żałuje, że nie spłonął razem z Crabbe'em.

*

Jadowicie zielona łuna rozświetla Wieżę Astronomiczną. Draco z wyciągniętą różdżką stoi przed kulącym się Dumbledore'em i wie, że nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć słów zabijającej klątwy. Zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest to jego kolejna porażka, ale, z drugiej strony, propozycja dyrektora wydaje się taka kusząca. Uciec stąd, zniknąć razem z matką. Ojciec dołączy do nich później, gdy tylko wydostanie się z Azkabanu — _jeśli_ się wydostanie. Wystarczy opuścić różdżkę i powiedzieć tak. _Wystarczy _tylko_ opuścić różdżkę i powiedzieć tak._ Jedno proste słowo, które odmieni jego życie na zawsze (jak Niewybaczalne, choć Draco wie, że to nie to samo).

Uciekając z wieży za Snape'em uświadamia sobie, że było to tylko marzenie, że nie powinien był pozwalać sobie na nadzieję, że cokolwiek może się zmienić (przecież oferta Dumbledore'a nie mogła być prawdziwa, a nawet jeśli, on i tak nie mógłby jej przyjąć, nie odważyłby się). Mrocznego Znaku ze swojego ramienia nie zmaże.

Biegnie i wie, że z każdym krokiem przybliża się do Czarnego Pana i kary, która go spotka z jego różdżki za poniesioną porażkę. Co z tego, że Snape zabił Dropsa, skoro to nie jemu powierzono to zadanie? Nogi ciążą Draco i chłopak ma wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin postarzał się o kilkadziesiąt lat. Nie ma pewności, czy uda mu się dobiec do granicy błoni, nie jest pewien, czy starczy mu sił i odwagi, by się aportować.

Bo może lepiej byłoby się zatrzymać i ponieść odpowiedzialność za to wszystko.

*

Światła w przedziałach gasną, a on, okrywając bezwładne ciało Pottera peleryną—niewidką, czuje się jak pan całego świata. Ma do wykonania ważne zadanie i jest pewien, że mu się powiedzie. Z uśmiechem na ustach łamie_ wybrańcowi_ nos i wychodzi z przedziału, jeszcze raz oglądając się za siebie, czy oby na pewno dokładnie zakrył go płaszczem. Zaczyna obmyślać plan, co zrobić, by móc niepostrzeżenie przygotować szafkę. Tak dyskretnie, by nikt się nie zorientował, że coś planuje.

Jest pewien, że tym razem na pewno nie poniesie porażki i nie zawiedzie rodziców. Ani Czarnego Pana. Nie może sobie na to pozwolić.

*

Dziki ryk wstrząsa stadionem. Dwunastoletni Draco po raz pierwszy jako oficjalny członek ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha wychodzi na murawę. Słyszy krzyki członków swojego Domu i szydzące gwizdy pozostałych uczniów. Na trybunach dostrzega starego Snape'a i wie, że w żadnym razie nie może przegrać tego meczu.

Dosiada miotły i wzbija się w powietrze, pewien, że tym razem na pewno uda mu się pokonać Pottera i pokazać im wszystkim. W uszach ma jedynie świst powietrza i myśl, powtarzaną jak mantra — _nie możesz przegrać, nie możesz_.

A kiedy spada ze swojego nowiutkiego, lśniącego Nimbusa, który zapewnił mu miejsce w drużynie, nienawidzi bliznowatego jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

*

Radosny gwar przytłacza Wielką Salę, przystrojoną barwami jego Domu, a on z czułością i dumą przygląda się chorągwiom przedstawiającym srebrnego węża.

Jest dumny, ponieważ, choć stracił aż dwadzieścia punktów (Snape był na niego wściekły, że dał się złapać McGonagall), doprowadził do porażki Gryfonów i przejęcia Pucharu Domów przez Slytherin. Z szyderczym uśmiechem spogląda na odległy stół Gryffindoru, przy którym przed chwilą pojawił się Złoty Chłopiec, dołączając do swojej świty.

Draco wie, że jest to jego pierwsze prawdziwe zwycięstwo nad nimi i, w głębi duszy, ma przeczucie, że nie będzie ono ostatnie.

Lecz jego radość szybko mija, gdy stary Drops zaczyna rozdawać jakieś _dodatkowe_ punkty i z błyskiem w oczach oznajmia, że Puchar Domów już nie należy do Slytherinu.

Po raz pierwszy Draco czuje gorycz porażki i nawet nie podejrzewa, że w przyszłości będzie to dominujące uczucie w jego życiu.

*

Cisza wypełnia Wielką Salę, gdy Draco unosi Tiarę Przydziału nad swoją głową. Jest pewien, że to tylko formalność, bo przecież nie może trafić do innego Domu niż do Slytherinu. Opuszczając kapelusz, słyszy jedynie głośny krzyk _Slytherin! _i oklaski, dochodzące ze stołu umieszczonego po prawej stronie.

Jest z siebie dumny i wie, że nie zawiódł oczekiwań rodziców. Ma jeszcze niewielką nadzieję, że Potter również zostanie Ślizgonem — może wtedy udałoby im się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić.

Jednak rozwiewa się ona chwilę później, gdy po długim oczekiwaniu Tiara wykrzykuje _Gryffindor!_.

Już nie ma odwrotu.

*

Głosy uczniów rozbrzmiewają w przedziałach. Jedenastoletni Draco wie, że w pociągu znajduje się Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. (Wszyscy o tym szepczą głosami pełnymi podniecenia). Pamięta słowa ojca, że za wszelką cenę ma się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i jest przekonany, że mu się to uda. W końcu jest dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów, najpotężniejszej rodziny magicznej arystokracji Wielkiej Brytanii. Choć Potter to syn szlamy, na pewno wie, jakich znajomych warto posiadać.

Lecz kiedy dostrzega niskiego, wychudzonego chłopca w starych, workowatych ubraniach, z potłuczonymi okularami na nosie, tego samego, którego kilka dni wcześniej spotkał u Madame Malkin, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zostanie jego przyjacielem — po co ma marnować czas na kogoś, kto na to nie zasługuje?

W pełnych zdeterminowania, przypominających migdały zielonych oczach Pottera Draco dostrzega, że zawsze będą stać po przeciwnych stronach barykady, bez względu na to, w których Domach się znajdą.

Lecz młody Malfoy jest pewien, że jego strona na pewno okaże się lepsza.

*

Płomienie ognia oświetlają srebrną tarczę herbu rodowego Malfoyów, wiszącego nad wielkim marmurowym kominkiem. Czteroletni Draco wpatruje się w niego z nieskrywanym podziwem i z niecierpliwością oczekuje powrotu ojca. Chce, aby jeszcze raz opowiedział mu historię ich wspaniałego rodu. Historię przodków, którzy walczyli z mugolami, krewnych, którzy rozsławili nazwisko Malfoy w całej magicznej Europie. Draco wie, że kiedyś również będzie mówił swoim potomkom o wyjątkowości ich rodziny, jednak na razie sam zachwyca się tymi opowieściami.

Gdy powraca ojciec, kiedy tylko nadarza się ku temu okazja, Draco siada mu na kolanach i z dumą wpatruje w jego szlachetne oblicze. Pragnie w przyszłości być taki jak on. Chce pracować w Ministerstwie, doradzać wysoko postawionym ludziom, chce być poważanym człowiekiem. Kimś, z kim każdy będzie się liczył i kogo gniewu będą się obawiać. Chce być ważny i wielki. Jak tata.

Już teraz jest świadom, że jego nazwisko jest kluczem do tego wszystkiego, ale i tak będzie musiał się starać — w końcu nie jest pierwszym Malfoyem o podobnych ambicjach.

Jednak mały Draco jest pewien, że w przyszłości to wszystko się ziści i ma poczucie, że jest najszczęśliwszym chłopcem na całym świecie.)

_A kiedy je otwiera, jest tylko sobą i wie, że nie stanie się nikim innym._


End file.
